minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Portugal 6th Era
The Town of Portugal Date founded: February 20th Date of Collapse: '''At the End of the Era '''Population: 17 Map History: February 21: '''Second Day Since Founding. '''February 22: '''Rapid Expansion '''February 25-26: '''Colonization '''March 2: 2nd Blepian War Aftermath: April 1: '''Hielo Colonization '''March 16th: '''Morrocco is Dead '''April 8th: Julio is Dead! Cairo is Dead! Landscape: Portugal is located on the Iberian Peninsula with its Castle facing the Atlantic Ocean. The Northern part of the land is mountainous with a forest of trees lining the region. Near the top, Portugal shares a sliver with France. The center of Iberia is shared between Aragon and Portugal with the center of another mountain being the division line. As of March 16, 2019, Portugal had significantly expanded its territory south to now include the Gibraltar strait and the mountainous regions of north-western Africa. The Founding of Portugal: On February 20th, 2019, Zinguin founded the town and set the capital is Lisbon. Days later, Portugal begins to grow, contesting the Blepian towns of Valencia (Aragon) and Gibraltar (Morocco) for Iberian land. Angered at the claim blocking, Table_Kitten threatens war. However, when war came, Nations from over the world came together and Blepia fell into ruins. Land Distribution: After the initial skirmishes, negotiations were made to distribute land in Iberia. Initially, proposals were rejected one after another but NATO (Darklord_Morgoth) stepped in to facilitate discussions. Because of this, both Valencia and Portugal had reached an agreement; lands north of Valencia were ceded, connecting the town to French borders. Gibraltar did not receive anything, furthering the rift between the two towns. Colonialism: During February 25th, Portugal colonized the Suez and Mecca Pre War Era: February 26-27: Threats of War looms, Castle construction begins, Portugal militarize. February 28: Portugal claims the Balearic island south of France, Reichspakt threatens war. Portugal refuses and eventually sell the island for 1k March 2: Weapons testing and development. Morocco cuts off Portugal’s Mediterranean access. Castle is completed. March 3: 1-2 am Morocco fires cannons on Lisbon. The Draco empire threatens war on Morocco if cannons go off. Portugal enters code red and evacuate the capital to move inwards. At 2pm, troops from both sides gather at the border walls. Guns are pointed at both sides, including allies while helicopters and planes surveyed the area. Constantinople offers peace talks to resolve the conflict. Terrorists attack Morocco and Cn places the first flag for Morocco. Zinguin retaliates and both sides break out causing the Morocco v Portugal I. Portugal wins and cedes land to prevent future conflicts. Portugal later joins NATO. March 4-5: Cn steals vehicles and threatens Portugal. March 6-12: Portugal continues developing technology and increase assets. March 13-15: RealJulio continues shouting “Death to Portugal” and Portugal views Morocco as an increasing threat. March 16: War is declared on Morocco as the Entirety of the Mediterranean League, Japan, Motherbase, and Portugal overtakes the land in a few hours. (in the morning, the lag renders it impossible. Peace: March - April: Nothing really happens but development April 1: Portugal lands on Hielo and colonizes the archipelago. April 5: Portugal rejoins the Draco Empire. Niner joins Portugal to construct her ship, an anonymous person named “Spy” appears and threatens Portugal. April 6: The server bands against RelaJulio who they thought was spy who was framing RealJulio just trying to turn hate against Portugal. Cairo is invaded. Egypt forms from the wreckage of Cairo. April 7: New server verification is added. April 8: Central Intelligence appears and begins to grade people. He poses as Zinguin and various members of Portugal. Central Intelligence fails to tell staff who he is and is banned from the Discord Server. The Great Sleep: Western_Union Vanishes and players become inactive for a couple of months The Return to End the Era: '''July: '''Zinguin Assumes control of the Roman Empire and plots to destroy the Gran_Venic_Imperium along with a massive coalition of followers. '''August 3rd: '''A Massive battle of 50 players vs. few broke out but due to the sheer size of GVI, it took 2 hours to destroy. Rome was part of the Southern offensive and TropicalMango was stationed for the assault of the main City up north. Category:Town Category:Sixth Era Town